Be Mine
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: No te resistas al amor, sobre todo cuando se presenta en su más pura expresión... Fic de Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujisawa


**Be Mine.**

El corazón se les detenía a ambos de solo pensarlo. Era algo que les causaba rubor y pena, pero también era algo que deseaban hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Sus corazones ya estaban unidos, también sus almas, solo faltaban sus cuerpos. El destino los había unido y los había separado tantas veces que ya no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, lo que sentían uno por el otro era algo que no cambiaría jamás...

Y sin embargo, Yoshiko Fujisawa continuaba poniéndole trabas a su relación. Era algo que Hikaru Matsuyama no podía comprender, no podía entender por qué ella se negaba a entregarse completamente a él. Era lo más natural entre dos personas que se amaban de verdad, no había la necesidad de esconderse o de fingir que nada ocurría, pero al parecer Yoshiko tenía miedo de volver a separarse de su querido Hikaru... Así pues, ella actuaba como si hubiese algo que le impedía amarlo a él como ambos se merecían, como si hubiese otra persona involucrada en el asunto, aun cuando no había nada en realidad entre ellos que se interpusiera.

¿Por qué ocultas tantos secretos, Yoshiko?.- preguntaba Hikaru, cuando se desesperaba al no poder romper la barrera que ella ponía en su corazón.

No hay tantos secretos en mi vida como crees.- Yoshiko siempre evadía la mirada de Hikaru.

¿Entonces por qué te alejas siempre de mí?.- insistía Matsuya.-

No sé de qué me hablas.- Yoshiko siempre fingía estar no interesada en el asunto, aun cuando se moría de ganas de estar con él.

Bien que lo sabes.- en este punto, Hikaru la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.- Te alejas de mí, no me dejas amarte y no sé por qué.

Yoshiko vio entonces en los ojos de Hikaru la pasión y el deseo contenido en ellos, el ansia de estar con ella y amarla con intensidad y con cada fibra de su ser. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que ella también deseaba amarlo y ser amada por él, Yoshiko se resistía a caer...

_Mía, hoy serás mía por fin..._

Es suficiente, Yoshiko.- le dijo él.- Ya estoy harto de tanta evasiva. ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a mí?

No sé de qué me hablas.- Yoshiko desviaba la mirada.

Mírame a los ojos.- Hikaru tomó a la chica por los hombros y la obligó a verlo directamente.- Dime que no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti y te dejaré en paz...

Yo... .- Yoshiko se sintió atrapada por esa mirada y no pudo huir.

Estaban solos, en el departamento que Hikaru alquilaba. Por esta razón, Yoshiko se resistía pero Hikaru no la iba a dejar escapar... Se acercó a ella y la besó con mucha intensidad. Poco a poco, Yoshiko fue cayendo en sus redes...

Hikaru llevó a Yoshiko hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama. Comenzó a acariciarla, primero por encima de la ropa y después por debajo. Yoshiko se retorcía y aun ponía algo de resistencia, pero por otra parte su cuerpo le pedía a Hikaru que no se detuviera... Hikaru le besaba el cuello y pronto comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta sus senos, no sin antes arrancarle la blusa y el sostén. Yoshiko acariciaba la espalda de él y se apresuraba a quitarle la camisa. Hikaru abrazó a Yoshiko y la besó; sus manos recorrían la espalda y los brazos desnudos de ella...

Yoshiko comenzó a jadear suavemente al oído de él. Hikaru enloqueció. No iba a permitir que ella se escapara.

Vamos corazón.- murmuraba él.- Sabes que yo te amo... Déjame demostrarte cuánto...

Hikaru... .- gemía Yoshiko.- Es que yo… No sé…

Yo sé que sí quieres.- replicó Hikaru.- Tu cuerpo me lo dice...

Hikaru le quitó a Yoshiko su falda larga y sus medias. Después, él se quitó el pantalón. Ambos cuerpos se movían y se retorcían, impacientes por ser uno solo. Él estaba excitadísimo y ella sentía su pasión desbordada. Los labios de Hikaru recorrían el cuerpo de Yoshiko, el cual estaba cubierto por un fino sudor de placer. Ella le lamía el pecho desnudo, le mordisqueaba el cuello, le rasguñaba la espalda. Ninguno perdió más el tiempo y se deshicieron de lo que quedaba de sus ropas. Hikaru se dio cuenta de que ella estaba lista y comenzó a entrar en su frágil cuerpo. Ella lanzó un gemido de placer y lo besó con intensidad...

Hikaru le hacía el amor a Yoshiko de una manera desesperada. Los embates eran cada vez más potentes. Los cuerpos se arqueaban y se movían para acoplarse mejor. Yoshiko jadeaba y gemía. Hikaru también jadeó. Él tuvo una idea y dejó de poseerla para comenzar a lamerle todo el cuerpo a ella. Su lengua bajó por el cuello hasta el pecho, besó el abdomen, y continuó bajando... Hikaru usó su lengua para darle el placer más infinito a su querida Yoshiko... Él pudo sentir como vibraba ella cuando su lengua hacía su trabajo...

Hikaru se detuvo. Yoshiko lanzó un gemido de desacuerdo. Ambos temblaban y sudaban. Él volvió a entrar de nuevo en ella y otra vez ambos se dejaron llevar por el placer. Yoshiko no dejaba de gemir al oído de Hikaru y sus uñas continuaban arañando su espalda. Él no dejaba de besarle el cuello...

Los dos llegaron al éxtasis. Hikaru sintió que al fin Yoshiko se había vuelto suya... Él se recostó entonces a un lado de ella. Ambos suspiraban. Hikaru abrazó suavemente a Yoshiko. Afuera, el invierno les regalaba una nueva nevada.

En una nevada te conocí.- murmuró Hikaru, al oído de ella.- Y en una nevada te hice mía...

Hikaru... .- murmuró Yoshiko.- Nunca olvidaré esto…

Yo tampoco, mi amor... .- dijo él.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ya en la madrugada, Hikaru sintió en su pecho unas caricias insistentes. Era Yoshiko, que nuevamente deseaba el sentirse amada por él...

_Entrégate..._

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Bueno, éste es el último fic que rescribiré para emparejar a Hikaru y Yoshiko. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí que estaría muy bien acomodar este lemon para dejar a esta pareja junta. Sin embargo, el lemon original se queda publicado de cualquier manera.

_Lily de Wakabayashi, Diciembre 2007._


End file.
